Gâteaux
by Ilunae
Summary: Satou adorait faire des gâteaux pour ses camarades de classe.


Bonjour,

Voilà une autre fic.

Pairings : SatouKouda. Bakudeku, Tsuchako, Shinkami et Iiyama sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Satou adorait faire des gâteaux pour ses camarades de classe. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'en faire. Il en avait donc fait un pour le premier jour qu'ils avaient passé aux dortoirs. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il avait gagnait le concours de la meilleure chambre.

Il ne savait pas très bien s'il l'avait mérité. Comparée à d'autres, sa chambre n'avait rien de spécial. Malgré cela, il avait été content de recevoir les votes des filles. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à leur faire plaisir. C'était le plus important.

Il en avait aussi préparé le soir du jour où ils avaient passé l'examen pour les permis de héro. Ils avaient presque tous réussi à l'obtenir du premier coup. Il fallait donc fêter cela. Il devait aussi consoler Todoroki et Bakugou qui étaient les seuls à avoir raté leur permis.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire manger ses camarades, à l'exception de Bakugou.

"Va voir ailleurs, extra !"

"Mais Bakugou, j'ai fait ce gâteau spécialement pour toi !"

"Et alors ? J't'ai rien demandé !"

Satou continua d'insister. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son camarade partir sans son gâteau. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour le convaincre mais, il finit par y parvenir.

Le jour où ses deux camarades avaient dû passer l'examen de rattrapage, il avait mis tout un plan en place pour convaincre Bakugou de manger ce qu'il avait préparé pour lui. Il fonça sur lui au moment où il avait franchi le seuil de la porte de la salle commune.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Midoriya s'était levé d'un bond dès qu'il avait aperçu son ami d'enfance. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Bakugou, Midoriya était tout excité.

Dans un sens, cela arrangeait Satou. Comme cela, il était sûr que Bakugou n'aurait pas le temps de s'enfuir.

"Kacchan ! Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"A ton avis, foutu nerd ?" demanda le blond en lui collant son permis sous son nez.

"Waah ! Bravo Kacchan !"

Satou se décida à prendre la parole.

"Félicitations, Bakugou ! Maintenant, avale ça !"

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son camarade le temps de réagir qu'il lui enfourna son gâteau dans la bouche. Il passa donc à sa seconde cible, Todoroki. Ce fut plus facile avec lui comme il faisait toujours des efforts pour s'intégrer dans la classe.

Une chance pour Satou, il ne manquait pas d'occasion spéciales pour la classe A. Que cela soit, la réussite d'un examen, un anniversaire ou l'arrivée de Shinsou dans leur classe. Il pouvait faire plein de gâteaux pour ses amis.

En fait, il n'avait pas besoin de raison particulière pour en faire. Il en ramenait souvent quand certains de ses camarades se réunissaient pour parler de ce qui se passait dans leur classe.

"Toujours aucun progrès pour ce qui est de Midoriya et Bakugou !" dit Ashido en faisant la moue.

"Ça te surprend ?" demanda Kaminari. "Ils sont aussi butés l'un que l'autre !"

"Deku-kun est mon ami mais, c'est vrai !"

"Ouais ! Ils feraient mieux de prendre exemple sur Asui et toi !"

Ils ne parlaient pas que de Bakugou et Midoriya. Ils étaient ceux qui mettaient le plus d'action dans leur classe mais, il y en avait d'autres qui étaient de sacrés numéros. Aoyama par exemple.

"Pauvre, Iida-chan ! Il a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec lui !"

C'était sûr que cela ne devait pas être triste tous les jours avec Aoyama. Satou ne pensait pas qu'Iida était le plus à plaindre dans leur classe, cependant. Shinsou était celui qui devait avoir le moins de chance. Il se recevait des décharges électriques de la part de Kaminari presque tous les jours. Le pauvre n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi.

Il fallait dire que Kaminari avait beau critiquer ses camarades, il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait la remarque il faisait tout pour changer de sujet. Il était un cas désespéré, lui aussi.

Satou ne disait pas grand-chose, il venait surtout pour offrir des gâteaux à ses camarades. D'ailleurs, il n'en faisait pas que pour les humains. Il en préparait aussi pour Yuwai, le lapin de Kouda.

"Voilà un gâteau aux carottes pour ton lapin !"

Kouda lui fit un sourire timide.

"Oh ! Merci beaucoup, Satou-kun ! Yuwai-chan les aime beaucoup !"

"De rien ! Ça me fait plaisir !"

Il était toujours content de voir que les autres étaient heureux grâce à lui. Il avait bien l'intention de continuer d'en faire pour ses camarades et, le lapin de Kouda.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
